


The Present From The Past

by 6hearteyes7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6hearteyes7/pseuds/6hearteyes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail met Sam Winchester a long time ago, he'd been her knight in shining armor at a young age. As soon as he appeared at her elementary school, he left her with nothing but the memory of a pretty smile and a kind heart. Something strange kicks up in her town, her best friend being slaughtered before her very eyes by what she could only assume was a human. Things change quite drastically as a tall man in a suit with a familiar face pops up in her hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present From The Past

Abigail's pov

It was a normal day in first grade, the usual kind of day, except this one was a little more different than the others. We had just gotten a new student, though he wasn’t in my class, as he was significantly older than me. I remember him vividly..

“Give us your freakin’ lunch box Babbley Abbey!” One of the older boys pushes me and I fall to the floor scraping both my hands and knees. Tears spring to my eyes as I sob and plead for them to stop. “P-p-please! Stop i-it!” They were kicking dirt at me now as I held onto my lunch box for dear life. Their laughter had come to an abrupt stop as a voice started shouting at them. 

“Hey! Leave her alone!” I cowered away, waiting for more dirt to be thrown in my face, but it never came. I heard the boys run off, but I remained curled up in a ball on the floor. I didn’t realise I was still sobbing until gentle hands grabbed my shoulders. I flinched, and looked up. The sun was bright and it had outlined his small frame. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” He offered me his hand and helped me up. I squinted from the sunlight and dried my tears. “Wh-who are y-y-you?” I mumble quietly, I could make out his features now. He had shaggy brown hair and bright hazel eyes, his eyes made me feel like everything was okay. “My names Sam.” His smile was perfect, and I etched it into my memory….

\----

I quickly search for my phone as I’m ripped from my slumber and peaceful dreams. “Holy balls.” I squinted at the clock, it read 7:30 am. Groaning I pushed myself the rest of the way out of the bed. I had to be at my local medical assistant school, I lived in Virginia, and I’ve been living here since I was five. I didn’t grow up here though, the first five years of my life i’d grown up in Kansas. 

I dug through my closet looking for a pair of clean scrubs. I shove them into my bag and nearly run into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I'm done, I search for a hair tie in my bathroom. A whining noise near the door catches my attention, and when I look in the doorway my dog Cooper is staring back at me. Hes a three year old black Caucasian Shepherd. He wasn’t at his full height yet, he was at least 20 inches height wise. He had another ten to go, but he was already weighing in at a hundred pounds. 

He trotted towards me and dropped a hair tie at my feet. “Awe Cooper, you’re too good to me.” I reach out and scratch his head which makes him start panting and wagging his tail. I tied my hair back in a messy bun and threw on some clothes. I checked my watch and saw I had at least 30 minutes to walk Cooper. “Coop! Its time for a walk!” I called out to him and heard his loud stomps as he ran around my apartment looking for me. I took his leash off the hook and turned around to find him hopping in circles behind me.  
I help him into his collar and leash, and he practically drags me to the door. I open the door and pull back on the leash slightly so Cooper doesn’t drag me out of the door. We trot down the sidewalk, and I pop in some ear buds. I walk to the park across the street, and release Cooper from his leash so he can roam free. It is a dog park after all. I sit on the nearest bench and keep an eye on Cooper as he sniffs around, not wandering too far from me. 

I squint up at the sky, its a bit warmer than usual. I shrug off my jacket and tie it around my waist. Coopers bark startles me and my head shoots up only to find him racing down the grass. “Cooper!” I scream and bolt after him as fast as I can. Cooper is both big and fast, and the fact that I’m keeping up with him is something extraordinary. I see Cooper nearing two men that are walking down the sidewalk, but he doesn’t let up speed. 

“Cooper! Stop!” I scream one more time, both them men look my way and their eyes widen when they see Cooper storming towards them. Cooper lunges for the tallest man, but he quickly steps out of the way. When the man moved to the side, Cooper had landed on the other slightly shorter man. Coopers weight knocked him off his feet on and onto the grass. I watched horrified as Cooper licked at the mans face, as if in apology. Cooper quickly looked at the taller man and bounded over to him quickly, barking at him as he hopped upwards placing his large paws on the mans chest. 

“Oh God.” I say out of breath as I quickly help the agitated man up. “I am so sorry!” His features are clearly agitated and he looks up at me. His green eyes are ablaze with what I’m sure is anger. He blinks a couple times staring at me before sighing, “It’s alright.” He smiles a charming smile at me and I feel my cheeks heat up. Nodding at the man, I turn towards his friend as Cooper is still jumping all over him. “Cooper!” I rush over and pry my dog off the tall man who is surprisingly still standing during Coopers assault. 

“I am so sorry he-he doesn’t usually act up like this.” I hear a breathy laugh as I hook Cooper back into his leash, winding it tightly around my hand to prevent the 130 pound beast of a dog from jumping on the men again. I tug on the leash and Cooper sits obediently at my side. I look back up at the taller man who is giving me a warm smile. It makes my heart flutter, “Don’t worry about it ma’am, these things happen.” 

I look up at the men when I know Cooper is under control. They’re dusting off their suits, but the shorter one is staring at me with a smirk. I feel small under his gaze, and I unconsciously take a step closer to Cooper. He barks a loud and booming bark at the short man and he flinches, his eyes ripping away from me and straight to Cooper. I blush and look back to the taller man, his hazel eyes make my heart skip a beat in my chest. “I-i, i’ll um. Go now. Sorry again.” I mumble and tuck a wild strand of curly hair behind my ear. 

The men mumble goodbye to me and I tug Cooper away from them, walking back to my apartment. My face feels ten degrees hotter from embarrassment, but I refuse to take it out on Cooper, he was just being a dog. I stand in the doorway to my apartment and take him off his leash before walking right back out of the door, locking it behind me. 

Sam’s pov 

Dean and I continue to walk down the sidewalk after the event that just took place. I laugh quietly to myself for the umpteenth time. “Shut up Sam!” Dean grumbles and I look over at him, “Dude that dog knocked you on your ass.” I can’t help it, but I start laughing again. “Okay that was not a dog! It was a small bear!” He throws his hands up exasperatedly, grumbling to himself about abnormally large dogs. 

We turned the corner and made way to the nearest hospital, we were checking the morgue. Dean and I had did our research, and we’re pretty sure there was a werewolf lurking around in this area. My mind took me back to that girl, she was young, but her face seemed oddly familiar. I shake the thought away before stepping inside of the hospital. We flash our badges to the young woman at the counter, who immediately eyes Dean up and down. I roll my eyes, he always gets the girl. 

She leads us to the morgue, and helps us as we examine the body. Sure enough the heart was missing from its normal space inside of the chest. Claw marks and bite marks adorned the poor young woman's body. Judging by the size of her, she didn’t stand a chance. The nurse excuses herself when her phone pings, and she leaves the room. “Definitely a werewolf.” I hear Dean mumble quietly next to me. Nodding, I look back over the victims wounds, trying to figure out how big of a werewolf were dealing with.

Its been about ten minutes since the girl left us alone in here. We hear voices outside, sounding like two girls arguing. Dean and I share a look then head to the door. When we open it, two girls are arguing. The nurse that had helped us in here earlier and the young woman from earlier with the dog. The woman from earlier is clad in some scrubs as well. I hear Dean clear his throat, and both girls look up at us. The woman from earlier gapes at us, and the nurse simply huffs, flipping her hair and walking away. 

“I um. Uh.” The woman bites the inside of her lip and blushes heavily. I can’t help but find it adorable. “You guys are here to examine the body right?” she reaches back and fiddles with the messy bun on her head. Dean and I both nodding at her as we flash our FBI badges. Her eyes widen just the slightest bit more. “Well, i-if i can be of any assistance please let me know gentlemen.” She is about to turn away when Dean mumbles to himself, “I know a way you can assist me.” Unfortunately she catches it, and turns to look between us. “What?” She mumbles and her face goes back to a dark pink. 

“Uh, You can help us actually. My partner and I were wondering if you knew the victim.” I cover for Dean and it seems to work. She nods softly, her eyes never leaving mine. “She was actually my best friend.” She smiles a soft smile at us, sadness clear in her eyes. “We’re sorry for your loss.” I speak softly to her, mustering up as much sympathy for this woman as I could. “Could you tell us about the day she was attacked?” Dean speaks up and she nods. “Yeah, sure. Anything I can do to help.” She smiles at the both of us and we nod at her. “The day she was attacked, it was normal. Like any other day here at a hospital. Patients coming and going at a slow rate. It wasn’t till’ the night shift that things started to get a bit.. out of place.” She spoke very quietly, “People were coming in with animal attacks, nothing as severe as hers though. A few claw marks adorning the torsos and arms, we were notified that there was a rabid animal on the loose. And that if we had the night shift, that we shouldn’t leave alone.” 

Her eyes started tearing up, but her voice never faltered in its strength. “She said she was going for coffee, and she was just in front of me going out the door. As soon as she took a step outside of the door something attacked her. It tore her apart before my very eyes and all I could do was stand there helplessly. She was screaming so loud. I tried to get the thing off of her, and tackled it. It was so surprised that it ran off.” She let out a heavy breath, wiping her eyes and forcing a smile at Dean and I. “Does that help at all?” She shyly looked between us, patiently awaiting an answer. 

Abigail's pov

Bringing up what had happened to Brianna was hard for me, but I wanted whatever attacked her caught. Just as much as these men did. “Thank you for your time…” The shorter gentlemen trailed off, looking at me expectantly. “Oh- Abigail, my names Abigail.” I felt another heavy blush cascade across my cheeks. “Thank you Abigail, if you have any trouble at all call this number. Ask for agent Smith.” The taller gentleman handed me a small business card. The men smiled at me and politely and excused themselves. I watched as they walked away, my eyes following both of them until they exited the building. 

…

Sighing I glanced at the clock, it was 11pm, I got off work in thirty minutes. I rested my face on my hands in front of me, and wondered about how Cooper was doing. Before I knew it, my shift was over. I gathered all my things and threw on my jacket, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I looked around the empty halls and felt a chill creep up my neck. I quickly walked out of the hospital and into the night. I looked both ways on the sidewalk and started heading towards my apartment. I took a deep breath, the night air was cold. That's when I heard it, footsteps. My body froze and I looked over my shoulder. 

Nothing. There was no one there. I started to walk faster, and heard the footsteps again. I went into panic mode, every fiber in my being telling me to run. When I heard the footsteps get closer, that's exactly what I did. My feet slammed against the pavement as I ran as fast as I could. I had barely taken more than ten steps when a brute force pulled me backwards. I let out a shrill scream as I flew through the air. My back came in contact with a brick wall and all the air went rushing out of my lungs. Gasping, I clawed at my throat, willing the air to return to my lungs. 

I heard footsteps approaching me and I panicked, when I opened my eyes, there was no one in sight. Terrified, I got up and ran away again. When I made it to my apartment building, Cooper was waiting for me at the door. I slammed the door behind me and locked all of the locks. Cooper started whimpering, and the noises slowly started to fade. I reached behind my head feeling a warm liquid roll down the back of my neck. 

I moved my hand in front of my eyes, renewed panic rushed through me as my fingers were covered in my own blood. Trembling, I fumbled to the bathroom where I kept my first aid kit. I could faintly hear Cooper barking over the ringing in my ears. The first aid kit slipped from my fingers and its contents spilled across the floor. I could feel myself slipping from consciousness. My shaking hands reached into my pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper that had the agent’s number and names on it. I pulled out my phone and dialed their number, the ringing was soft, and the sound resonated through my ears. 

“Hello?” A gruff voice mumbled through the speaker. “A-agent Smith,” I Choked out, the blackness slowly swallowing my vision. “Who is this?” His voice picked up, more stern. “Abigail, I.. help.” My voice was raspy, I felt my limbs grow heavy and I slumped to the floor. “ Abigail!? What happened!” His voice was on edge, and I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore. “Attacked.. Concussion.. losing blood..” Was all I could muster. The arm that was holding up the phone grew heavier. “Hey! Stay with me! We’re on our way!” The phone slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor. My body slumped the rest of the way to the floor, I could faintly hear them shouting on the other side of the phone line. 

Weakly I raised my head to look at Cooper, he stood in the doorway barking loudly at something in my room. Before I’d gone completely unconscious, I saw a black figure crawling through my bedroom window.


End file.
